


Your Name Is Nepeta Leijon, And You've Gone Indescribably Crazy

by Honkapalooza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bit of sadstuck, Humanstuck, Insane Nepeta, Mental Breakdown, Mental Hospital AU, Multi, PTSD, first fanfic, fluff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkapalooza/pseuds/Honkapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta gets into a car accident, and a year later she seems to have lost it, until a new patient shows up. Just maybe she can find a way to fix herself.</p><p>My first work, sorry for the bad description, just give it a chance ;_;</p><p>Rated Teen & Up just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What I really wanna know...."

" _GOD, I HATE THIS SONG,_ ". 

"Oh, what I really wanna say...." 

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"Well it's love that I need, oh..." 

_ "STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!"  _

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you've gone completely and utterly insane. You haven't always been that way, either. 

It was just last year, you were in the backseat of the family's SUV, looking at cute little pictures of the kittens from the shelter your sister, Meulin, worked at as your mother drove you to school. You always remember the the day clearly. It was a bit rainy out, you had bacon and Cheerios for breakfast, and you'd missed the bus because you were just to lazy to get up. You finger-combed your messy red hair, brushed your teeth as quickly as you could, and threw on your school uniform, a navy blue skirt that went down to your knees, a white button-doen, black shoes, as well as your usual olive green trench coat and your blue cat hat with the ears. Everyone was waiting in the car for you, and you climbed straight into the back seat next to Meulin. Your mother was clearly in a rush- you could see she was anxious about getting to work as soon as possible. Meulin  giggled at a picture of a little calico kitten, peeking out from under a fuzzy blue quilt. "Mom, hey, look at th-"

Just so happens, that song you hated so much was playing on the radio. 

The last thing you remember, a truck swerved and ran straight into the driver's side. You woke up in the hospital, and Meulin was there too, but turns out she was worse physically than you, the doctors concluded she had now lost her hearing and had a broken leg, as well as a fractured skull. But she was able to recover from the trauma. You, on the other hand, were damaged mentally, and so far, no amount of treatment was curing it.

The outbursts didn't start until after the funeral. You'd get an unbearable headache, your head throbbing, and then, that same song would play. Over, and over, and over, getting louder and more clear as each second passed....

_God,_ you hated it. Eventually, it got to the point you couldn't sleep, you couldn't function normally in society because every time you heard it in your head, you would do anything to make it stop. Meulin, Equius- everyone told you there was no song playing. But for some reason you didn't know, you just didn't believe it. You were diagnosed with schizophrenia and PTSD. You were living with Meulin as your legal guardian since she had just turned 18 in November, and despite time complications between her school and a job, the two of you managed together. You went to school just like normal, until one day you were sitting in math class, and you heard the song. Then, you lost it, right in front of everyone. Deep down, you kind of hated yourself for it.

 

And so here you were, banging your head on the table of the mental hospital's cafeteria, screaming your lungs out like you've never screamed before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta's in denial about her mother passing, and a familiar boy catches her eye.

"Nepeta," 

"What?"

"You do understand we're not trying to do you any harm,"

"That defurrnitely explains why you stuck a needle in me,"

Dr. Peixes sighs, scribbling something onto her notepad.

"You were a potential danger to other patients as well as yourself. You bit one of the doctors trying to calm you down. Not to mention, Nepeta.... We've told you, there is no song playing,"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. I'm telling you that you need to try and understand that this is all in your head. I want you to at least acknowledge that you're not well,"

"Well, _I_ want to see my mom,"

The short, dark haired woman shook her head, looking at you with a sad smile.

"You can't, Nepeta,"

"I'm purrity tired anyway. I can wait fur today. I guess I'll be going back to my room," "I'll walk you there,"

She stood from her swivel chair, earrings jangling and clipboard in hand. You followed her out into the dim hallway, the side effects of your meds slowly starting to kick in, making you slightly groggy. The hall was clear, and you assumed it must be the 8:00 curfew. She stopped at your room door, flipping through her ring of keys and unlocking it.

"I will see you after breakfast tomorrow morning to evaluate you once again. Do you think you can manage to hold yourself together?"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight," 

You could feel your eyes start to droop shut, and Dr. Peixes shut the door behind you, locking it.

You could hear her shoes clicking against the tile floor, fading away. You were just about to lay down when you saw a face peaking into your room through the small window at your door.

It was a boy that couldn't have been much older than you, wild black hair whisping in front of his red-mahogany eyes. He looked bewildered, maybe even scared.

_Where have I seen him before?_

You just stared, blinking at him intently, wondering what such a normal, even gorgeous looking boy could be doing here.

But just then, you happened to pass out, left to your dreams: memories that even in your sleep you longed for and clinged desperately to.


End file.
